


away from the painful humming of the stars

by kimaracretak



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen, Mind Control, Multiple Narrators, Myriad Program (Supergirl), POV Second Person, ToT: Chocolate Box, a deeply questionable grasp of how kryptonite works on the author's part, names and naming, the things we choose to stand for and the reasons for the fall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8370505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimaracretak/pseuds/kimaracretak
Summary: (even she must face the mirror / even i must face myself): Max learns that power is not an ability, it is a gift. A drabble double triptych.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hecate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecate/gifts).



> Title from Stream of Passion, '[Far and Apart](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gTJyXiMJvKc)', summary quote from Peccatum, '[A Game Divine](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3KxAkDNHIKo)?'
> 
> I uh
> 
> was doing something with this before Bizarro hijacked it?
> 
> I hope you like it anyway!

_she's the voice i hear when slipping out of reason_ || bizarro

It's her voice in your head too. Father thinks it's just him. But it's her every time you see her, soft and lonely and saying, _me_?

Not hers. Father's. You do as Father says, because he is powerful and cold and you must.

There is a hole in your mind and he does not fit there, but you think she might.

 _Bizarro_ , she whispers, after your face has cracked and the kryptonite ripped you apart and still didn't make you like her.

It's not your old name, but it's more than you've had since you awoke.

 _I'll wait_ , she promises.

 

 _every word you said seemed like an answer_ || max

You need Supergirl. You've always wanted her, but Myriad turned that want into a need, and showed you just what you could have, if you could only find the key to that pretty little head of hers.

You'll find it. You found it seven times before, girls whose minds could bend to you even if their DNA couldn't handle the powers you carefully gave them.

But Supergirl stays with Cat Grant, loyal on magazine covers, and with the DEO and the insufferable, _hot_ Alex Danvers who cared so much she could practically be Supergirl's sis--

Supergirl has another sister already.

 

 _failure broke your best intentions_ || kara

The losses from Myriad settle over you slowly, cold and dull and somehow still painful after all you have already endured.  
  
It's not fair. Very little is these days, which is why you keep moving.  
  
Alex still loves you. Cat still looks at you, open and hopeful and not really kind, which is okay, because you don't know how to bear kindness from her.  
  
But Max prowls the DEO like he belongs there, and it is this that you cannot stand: that he thinks you owe him, now. That he thinks he can stay.  
  
And then he moves for Bizarro.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 _no more whispers, no more sorrow, no more pain_ || bizarro

Your sleep is not silent. Your sleep has never been silent, not since the red drug tore through her body and pierced your soul too.

But now it is different. Now you follow the noise up and up and up and up.

Footsteps, closer closer closer. A hand against your skin. Her hand, everything that is her and also you resonating against itself and its opposite in the sweetest voice.

 _He tried to take you again,_ she says, and her hand moves to stroke your hair.

She says, _wake up, sister_.

 _Sister, wake up for me_.

You open your eyes.

 

 _i've never been so close to death_ || max

Your creation. Yours. Both of them, beautiful and fierce as they stand shoulder to shoulder in the corridor in front of you. Supergirl immaculate, Bizarro in tatters, a sad testament to the time she's spent outside your care.

 _She can't give you what I can_ , you say, and you mean Bizarro but you mean Supergirl too. You can give them control, management, and it will come with access to things Cat Grant's tiny newspaper brain has never even dreamed.

Bizarro moves, hardly a blur at the edge of your vision and then --

\-- and then you don't see anything at all.

 

 _what's the price of this life? to see people die under my eyes_   || kara

You sink to your knees beside Max, but it doesn't matter: Bizarro's strength is yours, after all, and you know he couldn't have survived. She looks down at you with only mild concern.

She says, _he wasn't a good father_.

 _He tried to make me kill you, and you were good_.

 _We needed him_ , you want to say, but you can't help but be almost relieved.

He can't come after Alex anymore. Can't come after Alex, Bizarro, Cat, any other girls. After you.

She says, _sister_ , and you failed Alex during Myriad but not Bizarro now.

You take her hand.

**Author's Note:**

> section titles;  
> (i) Stream of Passion, 'The Art of Loss'  
> (ii) Stream of Passion, 'My Leader'  
> (iii) Stream of Passion, 'Now or Never'  
> (iv) Theatres des Vampires, 'Carmilla'  
> (v) Theatres des Vampires, 'Incubo #1'  
> (vi) Theatres des Vampires, 'Suicide Vampire'


End file.
